Now and Then
by Purple255225
Summary: On their wedding Sam remembers how she and Freddie first met. One shot, Sam's POV. Mass Posting ! :D


**Now and Then**

**This is for the mass posting :) Happy reading and writing everyone! :D**

* * *

I'm walking down the aisle, making my way to the altar. I can feel my heart beating a billion times faster than it should be when I see Freddie up at the altar with Gibby by his side, smiling at me, his eyes sparkle with happiness. I almost trip over the edge of my beautiful white wedding dress from excitement as I get closer and closer to the altar, hoping nobody noticed. I just wanna run to him, get caught up in his arms and kiss him already. Too bad that's not how weddings work.

I remember the day Freddie and I first met. Man, I would never in my life think I'll end up marrying the dork. I can still barely believe it is happening.

It was some day in summer in the 6th grade when Freddie and I first met. Some kid I don't remember his name had a pool party in his house for his birthday and invited like 100 people from school. I don't exactly remember his house, but I do remember the gigantic pool they had in the back yard, almost as big as a real pool, and the lack of ham. With so many people coming I would expect them to get a lot more than only 2 plates. I remember that a week or two before that party Carly told me about Freddie. She said he is always stalking her around a little and telling her he loves her and that she doesn't know what to do to make him stop, but I didn't actually meet him until that day…

_"Wow, this place is huge!" Carly said as we entered that kid's house, admiring it. _

_"Yeah, yeah. Do you think they have any ham?" I asked. I was starving. _

_"I don't know, why wouldn't they have ham?"_

_"Maybe they are vegetarians!" I say as if it was obvious, wondering how can people just not eat meat. It's too good to not be eaten._

_We walked into the house and gave the boy's mom his present. Well, Carly brought her present; I forgot to buy something so we just decided that whatever it is she bought him will be from the both of us. His mom smiled as Carly handed her the present and told us to go to the back yard, and so we did. _

_There were already a lot of people outside, eating, talking, laughing, spraying water at each other, swimming, trying to get some tan and even one boy sleeping on the grass. I have no idea why he was sleeping, he just was. I spotted a food buffet in the other side of the yard and started walking towards it, hoping to see some meat. And there was meat. 2 plates. Only 2 plates of meat. I ate it all, hoping no one else will want some of it too, not realizing Carly is not with me anymore. Something like 20 minutes later I saw Carly running in my direction. _

_"Where were you?!" She said, out of breath. "I looked everywhere for you!"_

_"I was eating…" I said; my mouth full of the last piece of meat left._

_"Are you done yet?"_

_"Yeah," I said and swallowed the meat._

_"Good. Wanna go to the pool?"_

_"Sure, let's go." I said and wiped some meat stains off my face._

_We changed into our swimsuits and got into the pool. The water were a bit cold at first but became warmer as I got more used to them. It made me feel a little like somebody peed in the pool, making the water all warm, although I knew there's probably no way it happened. Probably… I mean, who knows all these people in the pool and where they do their needs?_

_I saw Carly taking a deep breath before diving underwater and then coming out. "Does it feel like someone peed here to you, too?" She said. _

_"Yup." I said, happy I'm not the only one who feels that way. _

_We half walked half swam to get to the other side of the pool that was less crowded. On the way there I felt someone spraying water at me. I thought it was Carly, so I started spraying her with water – and a lot. She kinda looked like she can't breathe and tried to avoid my splashing and spray me back. I think she might have yelled it wasn't her, but I didn't hear her, I was too busy with the water. _

_Then was the first time I saw Freddie. He wore a babies swimsuit and was so short I don't think he could stand in the deeper water. "I'll save you, Carly!" He yelled and tried to spray water at me, not so successfully. That's the moment I realized it was him. _

_I saw Carly in the back of my eye, rolling her eyes and mumbling something that sounded like "Not again…" _

_Freddie kept trying to "save Carly" from me until I got tired of it so I just shoved his head under the water for a few moments. I don't think Carly even noticed, cuz if she did she would start freaking out and yell at me I could've killed him. After I let him out he started breathing heavily, desperate for some fresh air. "THIS IS JUST WRONG, LADY!" he yelled, struggling to look like the strong powerful boy he isn't. "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT!" _

_"Yeah, like you can do that." I said and laughed as he tried to drown me but ended up drowning himself. What a moron. _

_"What are you laughing at?" _

_"What can I not laugh at?" I smirked._

_Freddie looked like he was about to say something back but then Carly showed up. I have no idea when she left or where did she go, but she came back now. "Hey, Sam, I heard they're going to bring the desserts soon. Wanna go see what they got?" She said, ignoring Freddie. _

_"Sure, let's go." I said and we got out of the pool, heading to the buffet, leaving Freddork behind. _

_"Hey! Carly! Wait for me!" He yelled and ran after us. _

_We stood next to the buffet that was filled with millions kinds of different cakes, cupcakes, cookies and what not and thought what should we eat first, when Freddie reached us. "Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked, frustrated. _

_"Why would we wait for you? You're such a pain in the—" I started saying but Carly cut me off._

_"Sam!" She hissed, "It's not nice!" I rolled my eyes at this. Typical Carly. _

_"Thank you, Carly!" Freddie said. "You're so nice. This is only one of the many reasons I love you." I smirked. "What now?" He said angrily. _

_"You do know she'll never love you, right?" I said, still smirking. _

_"You and I are going to have a problem."_

Ah, so many things have changed since that day. Back then we used to fight all the time. Tease, argue, bet, prank each other, and also a lot of times to beat the hell out of him. A LOT of times. Now we are already saying our wedding vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

**Tell me what you think :D**

**And make sure you read the other stories from the mass posting :D :**

**DwynArthur: The Puckett Acquisition (new chapter)**

**TheWrtrInMe & DwynArthur: Until The World Ends (new story)**

**SMAAD4Seddie (listed under TheWrtrInMe): Since You've Been Gone (new story)**

**AnnieRocket: Just Kids (new story)**

**ThatSamGirl: Dear Sam (new story)**

**ExpressionsofAWriter: icarly The Movie (new chapter)**

**Pigwiz: The Apartment (new chapter)**

**IAMCAGE: The Hollywood Massacre (new story)**

**butterflylovesicarly: iBurn (new chapter)**

**KingxLeon21: BAAGBoys (new chapter)**

**PrincessPurplee: Contagious Chemistry (new story)**

**Moviepal: The Last Time I Felt Like This (new story)**

**Heartlines12: Playing House (new chapter)**

**Random Drama21: Kiss Me, Kill Me! (new chapter)**

**I'll try to read all of them too when I have the time! :DDD**


End file.
